I am ib
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: Ib and mary have been together for six years *Dark themes* read at your own warning Short drabble


Ib sat in front of her vanity brushing out her long, medium brown toned hair, her sister Mary sat beside her combing out her curly wild tangles of blonde hair. The two were so different yet so much the same, mary and ib loved all of the same movies and games, as the children at school said they were the same person but with different looks.

"Ib,"she said in her usual innocent manner."where are you going tonight?"

"Johnny asked me out,"she replied in her shy tone."we decided to go out to a movie."

Ib got up from the vanity and hurried to the bathroom and shut the door to get changed, the well developed fifteen year old threw on a long red skirt that fell to her knees, she put on a white blouse on, that was always the best look for her.

Ib eyed the mirror over the sink and tied her hair up into a messy bun, she opened the bathroom door quickly and saw Mary sitting in the same spot playing with a little doll she always carried around.

"good luck with your date ib,"Mary said with a smile.

The smile itself seemed forced it was very unlike Mary but then again Mary was acting strange in the past few weeks.

It started when ib noticed a few of her favorite clothes were missing she asked Mary and she dismissed it, while Mary was out of the room ib checked mary's dresser and saw the clothes buried at the very bottom-they were ib's own clothes.  
At first the red eyed girl thought nothing of it but eventually most articles of her clothing would be found in mary's drawer once ib had seen Mary put on her clothes and prance around stating she was ib.  
The next peculiar thing ib saw was that Mary had a wig packed away under her bed that was the same length and shade as ib's own hair, she complained to her mother that Mary was scaring her but of course when her mother had gone to check it was gone.  
The last peculiar thing was that ib had woken up to fetch a glass of water the night before the date and she heard Mary mumbling.  
"I'm ib-hehehe-I am ib!"  
Ib had blinked her eyes open and gazed towards mary's bed the shape was sitting upright on the bed she could make out straight hair in the darkness.

Ib came back home from the date that night and collapsed on her bed."Mary, Johnny is really cute."

Silence greeted her, ib gazed around and saw Mary in the corner curled in a ball, but it wasn't Mary.

An insane laughter burst throughout the silent room, mary's laughter, except Mary was in a red knee-length skirt and a white blouse, blonde locks littered the floor and Mary had the brown wig on.

Mary turned and stared at ib hard."aren't I pretty?"

Ib backed up as Mary pulled out a knife."there's just one thing I need."

Mary tapped her blue eyes and grinned evilly, "it's so easy."

Another fit of laughter came from the girl named Mary as she inched closer to ib.

Ib attempted to run out the door when Mary grabbed long hair and pulled her face to the knife.

"be nice ib,"the girl tutted.

"what are you doing Mary?"ib asked her eyes filled with fear.

"I'm not Mary,"was her reply."I'm ib."  
She smiled like a chesteshire cat and cut ib's cheek."once you're gone I'll be the perfect one the one most loved-the one who Garry sacrificed himself for."

Mary brought the knife to ib's pale throat and sliced it open, warm sticky blood covered the floor and seeped into the floorboards.

Mary brought the knife to ib's eyes that were becoming blank as she bled to death, a horrible gurgling came from the back of ib's throat as she choked on her own blood.

Mary pulled the knife into ib's red eye and laughed as blood oozed out of that part.

The gurgling stopped, the breathing, any motion that was being made by the fifteen year old ib had ended, Mary then brought the knife to her eyes.

"the last detail needed,"she whispered with a malicious grin."is her eyes."

With that last statement she cut out her own eyes without so much as a scream.

You could say that Mary and ib were close, closer than any sisters possible, even though they didn't look alike, they loved the same things, yes everything they loved was the same. One night ib went out on a date. Mary went crazy, so they say-she wanted to be ib so bad she cut her own hair off and wore a brown wig to look identical to ib, then she put on her clothes, the last thing she did was cut out ib's eyes and her own before she died.

Their parents found them upstairs blood pooling out of the closed door, both had bled to death, carved into mary's wrist was three words "I am ib" 


End file.
